In recent years, there has been a trend toward increased use of protective car seats for small children in order to minimize the risk of injuries in the event of an automobile accident. In fact, at least one state has enacted legislation requiring that children under a specified age be placed in a protective seat during travel by automobile. Frequently, when a destination is reached, it is also desirable to have a stroller in which to place the infant. Thus, the average family faces the prospect of having to transport both a car seat and a stroller for each small child. In view of the fact that the size of the average car is continuously decreasing, due to efforts to increase fuel efficiency, the amount of available storage space is frequently limited. This is particularly true when the average family takes an extended trip by automobile and must also transport luggage in the car.
A related consideration is the expense involved in purchasing both a car seat and a stroller for each small child. This is particularly troublesome for families having two or more small children.
An additional problem is the time and effort required to transfer a child from the car seat to the stroller and vice versa. This is particularly cumbersome in certain common situations, for example where the weather is bad, where the child is sleeping and/or where a number of frequent stops must be made, such as on a local shopping trip.
Car seats have been developed which can be adapted for movable support on wheels after removal from the car. Such devices are, for example, disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift Nos. 23 30 967 and 28 14 584.Although these devices have generally been adequate for their intended purposes, however, they have not been satisfactory in all respects. For example, neither of these devices is an entirely self-contained unit which can be easily converted into a stroller is convenient to use and maneuver while simultaneously being stable and safe.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved child seating device which is entirely self-contained and can be used either as a protective car seat or as a stroller.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a child seating device, as aforesaid, which is relatively compact and lightweight.
A further object of the invention is to provide a child seating device, as aforesaid, which is rugged and requires little or no maintenance, and can be quickly and easily converted from a car seat to a stroller and vice versa.
A further object of the invention is to provide a child seating device, as aforesaid, which is designed to minimize the risk of serious injury to the child in the event of an automobile accident.
A further object of the invention is to provide a child seating device, as aforesaid, which is stable, safe and easily maneuverable when used as a stroller.
A further object of the invention is to provide a child seating device, as aforesaid, which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.